A Change of Heart Could Do You Well
by FlowerChild43
Summary: It's three months before Lily is to wed James Potter, but one simple meeting with Severus Snape could change around the course for the rest of her life. (( Rated M for future chapters. ))
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of JK's characters, that is all to her beautiful mind. This is but my ideas. Rated M for future chapters, please use discretion if you are too young to read. Other than that, enjoy xx**

Severus' quill scratched furiously at the worn out piece of parchment in front of him. He was trying his hardest to stay focused on his letter to the editor of Potions Weekly, but as usual, a million and two thoughts invaded his mind at once. With each movement of his arm, the coffee in his mug at the top of the desk swished dangerously close to the top, threatening to spill its contents onto his parchment. For two weeks now Severus had been trying to write this letter, but each time he began he found something of higher importance to accomplish- and by higher importance, it turned out being mediocre things like lounging on the couch and letting his mind carry him away, drowning himself in a great book, or just drowning himself in glasses of Firewhiskey. For months now, Severus had been working on perfecting the perfect potion to cure Dragon Pox, something he was planning to not only sell to St. Mango's Hospital for some extra money on the side, but to be published in Potions Weekly. Publishing meant something as exciting as possibly having a job offer and being able to leave Hogwarts.

Severus was all for that idea.

Today, though, his mind was on something much more important than Firewhiskey or a book, it was on Lily Evans. Since their graduation, Severus had not heard much from her. A few owls were exchanged between the two (and by few, about eighty percent from Severus), but the two of them lived separate lives. The last he heard, Lily was working full time as a healer at St. Mungo's, and the latest news, she was preparing to wed James Potter. The sound of his name made Severus' blood curl and it was the reason he had near fifteen empty bottles of Firewhiskey stashed neatly away beneath his kitchen sink.

Though he was a smart man, he told himself every time that alcohol would not get rid of love, and in his half drunken state he found himself each and every time composing a letter for Lily, desperately pleading her to give him a chance and throw Potter away. More times than none, the accidental spill of ink or drink on the parchment sobered him just enough to make him throw it away.

Three months, and she would be standing at the alter in a beautiful gown, confessing her love to a man who did not deserve it. Then again, did he?

Severus looked down at his parchment, his quill stopped at the end of a word. His eyes scanned towards his cup of coffee, and judging by the stillness of it, he let his thoughts get to him for too long once more. He was calling it quits. He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the waste bin next to his desk. He stared at it for a moment before pointing his wand at it, and lighting it on fire. "Blasted letter." He murmured, grabbing his coffee cup with a steady hand to sip the now ice cold liquid.

It was quitting time for the day, and he stood, taking a look around his office. It was in its usual state, something that he considered clean while others may consider messy. Everything was in its place, and that was fine with him. He left the coffee on the desk for the House Elves to clean, and he packed a few papers away in his brief case to bring back to his quarters with him. Something caught the corner of his eye near the window, but he did not look immediately. It wasn't until the owl became impatient that he snapped his head up, examining the snow-white owl. He scowled. "Can you not see that I am busy?" He hissed, and he took the letter from it. The owl stared up at him with big eyes, and Severus stared right back. "I do not give owls treats for doing their jobs." He told the thing with an odd coldness in his voice, and the owl flew away. The chances of it being a letter from Bellatrix were high- and he was not in the mood. He tossed the letter in with the rest of the papers and retreated quietly, and alone, to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own any of JK's characters. Thank you and enjoy. **

The walk from Severus' office was a bit of a walk away from his chambers in the basement. On many days, he didn't mind the walk all too much. By the time he was leaving his office, students were settled into their common rooms laughing about the day's events and playing childish games, so Severus was permitted to a nice and quiet stroll about the castle. He resided in the dungeons. When Severus was first offered the job as a professor, Albus was adamant on his personal chamber being near the Slytherin common room in case of emergency. He was under the impression they would be next-door neighbors, but luckily they were on opposite sides of the dungeons. Close enough to walk, but far enough to have peace and quiet.

After near twenty years of teaching at the school, he had finally gotten the hang of the staircases, and he took each down expertly until he reached the firm stone of the dungeons. There was a bit of a draft, but it was nothing he hadn't already been used to before. It was one of many reasons he hid himself in layers upon layers of fabric.

Severus' stride was quicker than usual, his footsteps echoing down the stonewalls of the dungeons. He couldn't exactly be sure why he was moving so quickly, it was either getting away from the majority of the paperwork for the day or the fact that he had some leftover fish and chips in the fridge that had been calling his name from the beginning of that day. Either way, he was looking forward to a relaxing evening- one of few he was permitted.

The door to Severus' personal chambers was a large, wooden door with a small handle. Usually, it was locked with magic that only he could unlock the door with. His chambers were even less inviting. His chambers consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. He used one bedroom as his own, and he managed to turn the other one into an 'at home office,' though he could easily walk to his own in less than five minutes. His living area consisted of nothing particularly exciting; a few tall bookshelves covering the walls with more books than a man should own, a large fireplace off to the side, and a couch and a few chairs. Severus rarely had visitors so he never cared all too much to make it a warm and inviting place. He pushed open the door with a loud sigh and set his brief case down next to the door, allowing him both hands to remove his cloak and hang it on the wall next to the door and pry his black shoes off of his feet.

The only thing on his mind right now was a nice glass of Firewhiskey and a good book. It was usually all that sounded good. Every once in a while, Severus would allow himself the pleasure of a woman for the night, but she would leave in the morning and Severus would feel no difference and swear to himself that there wouldn't be another woman. Drunken nights in Knockturn Alley were never good for the man. The women he bedded were rarely smart women, usually looking for some place interesting to go and interesting company and a good fuck, and Severus was usually interested in two of the three. By morning, he was still alone, and none of them were the woman he had frequently wished lied by his side.

Speaking of women, for months now Bellatrix had been sending Severus letters the nights that she was feeling particularly lonely and Rudolphus was out doing Death Eater business. Severus dare not tread in that woman's vagina. He frequently made subtle sides jokes with Lucius, the two betting what sorts of disease were crawling around from her pre-Rudolphus days, so, it was in his best interest to avoid at all costs. The letter the owl so 'kindly' dropped to him today was probably just another one.

Severus took a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. After a long day's work over bubbling cauldrons, it was feeling particularly greasy. It was third on his list of concerns at the moment, and he quietly padded over to the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured a generous glass worth, and he padded back to his favorite chair in front of the fire. Severus was no alcoholic. In all honesty, he had become immune to its effects during his last year as a student at Hogwarts.

He settled back into the chair, setting his drink on the side table next to him, and he let out a relieved sigh. "Peace…and quiet." He muttered to himself, resting his head against the back of the chair. From the corner of his eye, he peeked at the briefcase resting patiently next to the door. He felt particularly interested in what Bellatrix had to say this time around, so he pulled it over. The papers had become a mess and he sighed, sifting through them with effort until he came across the sealed envelope. "Strange. She never uses envelopes." He muttered, and pulled it out of the brief case between his forefinger and middle finger.

Severus felt his heart stop in his chest, and his blood ran cold. He recognized that handwriting, and it damn well wasn't Bellatrix.

The front of the envelope read "Severus Snape" in a lovely handwriting that made goose bumps crawl down his arms. His mind raced with thoughts, and he couldn't open the letter neatly for the life of him. He conjured his spectacles and placed them on the bridge of his nose, scanning the paper.

"Dear Severus," It began.

"It has been a long, long while since we have talked, and I am well overdue for a drink or two. Will you meet with me tomorrow? Perhaps at The Three Broomsticks? Please, send me an OWL when you can…

With love,

Lily Evans"

With love. Love. Severus felt his stomach twist into knots, with little fairies that fluttered around and poked at the walls of his stomach, trying to make their great escape. He stood immediately from his chair, making his way quickly to his 'at home office.' He pulled out a sheet of parchment, and dipped the end of his quill in the black ink that sat on his desk.

"Lily," He began. Or did it sound too… informal? I guess he would find out.

"Tomorrow should be fine… I shall be there around three.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape."

He sealed it up using the official Hogwarts seal and he stood at the very small and pathetic excuse of a window he had, and called for an owl. The same owl appeared, and Severus snarled. "Take this to Lily Evans. Any funny business, and your feather will become my next quill." He warned, and handed the letter to the owl, watching it flutter away into the dark sky. He thought. Sincerely?! Why did he say sincerely?! He groaned to himself and walked back into his chair, collapsing into it with a heavy sigh.

Tonight, he could not focus on reading. Tonight he led his mind wander once more.


End file.
